Sonic The Hedgehog Christmas Parody (How The Eggman Stole Christmas)
by SomeRandomGuy282
Summary: so basically a month ago there was this class assignment i had to do and this dumbass parody was the end result of my """project"""


How the Eggman stole Christmas

It was Christmas eve in mobious and every one was sturring to get preperations ready for there events, including a get together that sonic and his pal tails were hosting.

But this story isn't about them, its about their arch enemy dr eggman and how he plans to steal the holiday.

When Christmas roles around eggman never gets any sleep and he hates the sight of others having joy, Blast that obnoxious music and racket those Mobiuns cause, said eggman atop his evil lair.

And his robotic lacky metal sonic nods in agreement along with unidentifiable robot noises

If only I could stop this holiday and get some sleep and let me focus on my evil plans says eggman. But then he thinks of the idea to dress up as Santa and in the dead of night steal everyones gifts and treasures and the outfit would work even better considering his more than heavy body type. Some time later

So I have the outfit I have the sleigh all I need is a reindeer said eggman. As eggman looks at his minion metal sonic with a menaceing grin. A few minutes later metal sonic (despite being a robot hedgehog) was decked up with poorly taped antlers and red nose.

Mush metal sonic commands eggman, as the super powerful jet turbine on metals back starts to get ready to blast off they fly into the air.

So where should we go first says eggman. He sights angel island home of knuckles the echidna

Ah that stupid knuckle head wont even notice we have stolen anything.

As they land on the island near knuckles sleeping spot, every night (including holidays) he is always guarding his precious jem stone the master emerald with knuckles having his head on the emeralds side.

Eggman says to metal 'all right metal I want you to steal his emerald as quietly as possible' metal agrees with extremely loud robot gibberish, knuckles wake up in alert and starts to head twords eggman and metal, eggman and metal sonic head to his sleigh in a rush to not face knuckles rath.

Ok that was a failure says eggman

Next up we have shadow the hedgehog, eggman being dumb not realizing how much of a bad idea this was decides to go to shadows home, as he carefully goes up to shadows door step when he opens it up shadow is already there with a gun pointing at eggman and shadow states that eggman better leave or he will kill him. Eggman leaves without hesitation

Why does shadow have a collection of guns to begin with asks eggman

Alright let's try amy rose, as eggman sneaks into her house he comes across her room which is filled head to toe with sonic stuff, it could be comparable to a shrine of sorts. But as he got near amy's Christmas tree amy heard a light creak in her floor boards. Which made her check her living space but not before grabbing her hammer for protection. She spots metal sonic and mistakes him for the actual sonic. Being the obsessed stalker she is she runs to metal and hugs him, but she noticed that it was metal sonic (shocker) and starts to bash metal with her gigantic hammer. Im not dealing with head injures tonight says eggman and runs aways with metal already at the sleigh.

But as he wasn't paying attention he crashs into sonic and tails home, the sleigh made a big hole in there wall, sonic rushes down (being the fastest thing alive) he said egghead what are you doing now and why is metal sonic dressed up as a poorly made deer?

Eggman quickly thinks up a lie and says that he wanted to spend the holidays with him and tails

Really, with your worst enemy's says sonic, with all of these stolen presents in your sleigh?

But eggman realized what he's doing and started to feel bad for taking all of the gifts.

Before sunrise sonic decides to save Christmas and deliver all of the gifts to their rightful owners at sonic speed.

Eggman joins sonic, tails knuckle's shadow and amy and the rest of there pals and have a great x-mas.


End file.
